The Retrial of The Flash
by lychiis.plum
Summary: You know The Flash Season 4 Episode 10; The Trial of the Flash? I really thought if Dr. Bull and his team helped Barry Allen out, then they might've won the case. So Imagine that? Bull helping Barry out… How would that go?
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** You know The Flash Season 4 Episode 10; The Trial of the Flash? I really thought if Dr. Bull and his team helped Barry Allen out, then they might've won the case. So Imagine that? Bull helping Barry out… How would that go?

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

It's been a few months since Barry Allen was sent to prison for committing a crime that he claims that he didn't do. The life in Star Lab and for Team Flash was solely focusing on Ralph Dibny aka. Elongated Man to fight metahumans in the city. It has been a gradual successful journey, but deep down in everyone's hearts, the hole that Barry left was couldn't be invisible. They all missed the Flash.

For Iris West-Allen, she thought she could keep her calm, collected front without her husband, but sometimes, it's just hard for her to get up in the morning and start her day. For Ralph Dibny, since he's the main one fighting evil, he seems as though he still relies on Barry to save the day. Even though, Barry's gone. A small part of him still believes that he will come back. But that dependent trait is something that keeps Ralph from fully optimizing his skills and power. For Joe West, he was the opposite of Ralph Dibny, surprisingly. He dives into his job and doesn't even want to think about Barry Allen in prison, because he knew that even thinking of his son in prison, alone on the harsh cold room, he would break down and that would never stop. He still helps the Team Flash from time to time, but he also picked up other non-metahuman cases. For Cisco and Harry, even with conflicts from the past, they knew that they should be the ones to find a way to get Barry out of prison. Cisco and Harry secretly communicated to the outside world: Harry with his netw—I mean, assembles the Council of Wells, and deliberate on the ideas/solutions to get Barry out of prison, while Cisco uses his vibes to teleport into different Earths to find help.

As for Caitlyn, well, she did help for the first two months, but slowly, she kind of disappeared on the team. Nobody knows where she went or what she's doing...

* * *

Everyday was like the one before, Star labs, save citizens of Central City, and then go home to a journal, where Iris wrote in her emotions and feelings for Barry. One morning, Iris came into Star labs like any other day, and saw Cisco's teleportation wind. What appeared was a man in a suit. 3 women and 2 other men. Iris was on guard.

"Who are you? And What are you doing here?"

"It's ok Iris." Iris lowers her guard as Cisco appears with Harry.

"I've brought help to Central City."

TBC

 **A/N: I hope this piqued an interest in the story. Let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks for reading and stay tune for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Trial Scientist and his TAC Team

 _"It's okay Iris. I've brought help to Central City." That's what Cisco Ramon said,_ but Iris wasn't convinced. As Cisco rallied up all the Flash's team members, Iris was at the tech-monitor, seemingly working hard. She took quick glances up to spot what those people are doing. A woman locked eyes with Iris and smiled. Iris quickly glanced down at what she was doing.

Unfortunately, that didn't last long, because Cisco declares:

"Now! We have everyone's attention. Let me introduce you to our helpers. Dr. Bull and his TAC company members." Everyone started applauding and welcoming.

"Thanks, thanks Francesco Ramon. But that's not necessary, you came to us for help; and we accepted your case. So let's cut to the chase and get this case solved." Dr. Bull said.

"Wow! Hold your horse there. We don't even know what you do or who you are? Why should we trust you to help us?" Ralph interfered.

"To answer your question, I'm Dr. Bull, a trial scientist and this is my team. Marissa, Danny, Ben, Chunky and Cable. We specialize in jury selection and can predict the direction of the trial."

"Ah really?" Ralph sarcastically comments. He looks to Cisco and Harry Wells. "How come we haven't heard of these people?"

"Because Dr. Bull and his team's versions of themselves on this Earth have another life on this Earth." Cisco explains.

"Wait what?" One of the three women was confused. One of the men from Dr. Bull's team whispered: "I know what Cisco's talking about, I'll explain during our break."

"So, are we done here? Marissa, you'll find a place for us to settle in while we are here. I want to meet the suspect first. Ben? Let's go." Dr. Bull says it with a straight face.

"Wait!" Iris stops Dr. Bull. "I'm coming with you. I'm the - suspect's wife. I'll lead the way." Dr. Bull motions his hand.

* * *

When the three of them leave, Joe West excuses himself to his work, leaving Cisco, Harry and Ralph to introduce the new arrivals of their Earth. Marissa asks:

"So where will we be setting?" Cisco replies: "On the ground floor. Come with me. I'll lead the way." Ralph quickly chumming up to Cable and Chunky.

"So what are your specialities? I'm a detective. But also a metahuman."

"hm! A metahuman. I read in the file of Bartholomew Henry Allen -"

"Just Barry is fine." Harry corrected Cable.

"Right! Barry that a metahuman is when some odd circumstance makes one gain some sort of energy-"

"The speed force." Harry interrupts Cable again.

"Yes. In Barry's case, it's a speed force gives him the ability to run fast?" Chunky continues Cable's sentence.

"So in your case Ralph, you have a special ability too?"

"Yes. They call me Elongated Man for a reason." Ralph demonstrates and accidentally made Danny slip and fall.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Ralph said. Danny gets up and comments with a death glare:

"Interesting, but make me fall again, I'll personally stab you." Ralph shrugs and swarms. Cisco thought if only Caitlyn could be here, then she would have a scientific explanation to Ralph's abilities.

* * *

At the Iron Heights Penitentiary, Iris met up with Barry. The two of course, was face to face, but separated by a glass wall. The two picked up the phones and Iris, with her teary eyes welcomed Barry: "Hi." Barry returned her salute. They spoke softly to each other for a while, until Barry heard a cough from Iris' behind. He asked: "Iris, who are those people behind you?" Iris looks back to Dr. Bull and the attorney, and then faces Barry and says:  
"They are here to help you, Barry. This is Dr. Bull, a trial scientist, and our attorney Benjamin Colón. They would like to speak with you personally."

"I see." Iris gets up and hands the phone to Dr. Bull.

"Hi Bartholomew Henry Allen-"  
"It's Barry."

"Ok. Barry. I'm Dr. Bull, I was sent here by Francesco Ramon for assistance on your murder trial I'm assuming." He spoke fast and low. "Unfortunate for this circumstance, since I would've preferred if I talked to you and not to a glass wall."

"Same here."

"I have a couple of questions for you. Could you tell what happened at the crime scene?"

"It should be on a report."

"Yes. But I would like you hear your story." Barry looks at Iris, who gave a slight nod.

"Ok. So I was..."

 **TBC**


End file.
